I Never Have
by Runaway Wordette
Summary: Sasuke has been back in Konoha for two years. He feels nothing and cares for nothing. He has no emotion, he doesn't laugh, he doesn't smile, he can't even cry. Yet always by his side is his angel that he takes for granted, taking care of him. What happens when he has a nightmare she isn't there to wake him up from?


**Hey. It's currently one in the morning and I am pretty freaking proud of this. I don't give a crap if you flame this, because I love it. I hope you do too. Hope you guys get the meanings! Read on beautiful people ;) **

_Two years. It's been two years since he returned. Two years since she returned to his side. Two years of him ignoring broken pieces, instead of mending them. Two years of standing tall by his side, attempting to heal him, protect him, love him_.

Cold air whispered through my hair as I ran towards the Uchiha manor. I had become accustomed to the empty feeling in my chest. It didn't feel cold or warm. It didn't feel like anything but nothing.

No emotion. I had no more emotion to give. I couldn't laugh, cry, smile, sob, all were out of reach. All I had were memories. Memories of blood, tears, last words, innocents begging for mercy, all were in reach. They replayed over and over behind my eyelids, burning and searing into both my unconsciousness and consciousness.

I could feel the vacant look on my face when I looked at my "friends". I could feel nothing for them. No companionship. They were just people. People with blood pumping through them. So much blood. Blood I had once tried to spill.

That was when I felt. I felt the pulse of revenge and the scorch of hate. Now I was empty, an empty body that was made for nothing but blood. But now I didn't need to spill blood. He is dead. I have no purpose. So came back.

Always following me is the girl. The girl with the shimmering pink locks and the bright emerald eyes. The girl with the gentle and soothing hands and soft words. She stays by my side. She protects me from angry stares and accusing glares. Always with that serene smile and warm glow.

Why she stays with me is beyond me. I feel no curiosity or thankfulness. I feel nothing. Nothing but her presence beside me.

Today she was gone. An S-Rank mission called her away to fight for faceless people and defend leader's ideals. She gives everything for others. I would wonder why if I could.

She's been gone for a week. A week without gentle caresses to my face when I lose myself to the torrent of memories. A week without feeling her secure presence watching over me while I slip into the depths of sleep. A week without calming words and strokes when I wake, shuddering from nightmares. A week without the glowing smile as she slices food for me and talks about silly things like the sky and stars while I sit in the kitchen, just watching.

If I could feel I would miss her. I would feel the _need_ for her to be here. But I don't feel.

I lie in bed and felt my eyelids flutter, then darkness.

"Sasuke," she smiled running towards me. A short white fluttering dress danced through the pleasantly warm air and sunshine as her graceful steps grew closer and closer. Shimmering waist length pastel hair streamed behind her. Jade eyes sparkled with life and love.

Then. I felt.

I

Felt

I felt a twinge of joy.

A twinge of happiness as she came near. Not the fierce joy of blood running through my fingers. A gentler, yet more powerful emotion. A feeling of bliss, and peace. It was light and strong. Sweet and bitter.

It may have been love.

Just as she reached me and I extended my arms to pull her in, her face twisted. The serene joy was replaced by terror. Pure terror. "Sasuke!" she screamed as a force began to drag her back.

She was dragged across the once peaceful grassy clearing by an invisible force. She twisted and writhed screaming and shrieking in pain. Blood began to stain her innocent white dress.

Her gasps began ragged and she looked to me, pleading in those beautiful eyes. "Help," she choked.

I couldn't move despite my desperate attempts. I was paralyzed. "Sakura!" I heard an anguished cry and wondered where it had come from. I felt something wet stream from my eyes down my cheeks. What was happening?

"Sakura, don't leave me!" I realized the voice was mine. The anguish reflected in it I now felt.

I

Felt

It

Choking me and taking over. She couldn't leave me.

I

Felt

Something

I felt the need for her.

Crimson liquid was dripping from her fingertips and body, as well as her perfect lips. I strained even harder against my bonds.

"Sakura," I choked. "Don't leave me, please don't leave me."

Her eyes flashed and her face, with obvious effort, switched out of its grimace of agony into a wry smile. A single crystalline drop of water slid down her porcelain cheek.

"I never have," she whispered.

_Crunch_

Blood sprayed as I watched her neck snap, her head lolling down. Blood now splattered to the ground from her mauled, slender neck.

A shuddering gasp echoed through my body. No.

The cascading pink hair, now streaked with crimson, hid her face. Her body had slumped down after her neck had snapped.

The slender form I had become to rely on and need was lying still, soaking the grass with blood. So much blood.

I could only take shuddering gasps and try to piece together my broken mind.

"Sasuke!"

I looked to the broken figure to see if it had spoken. She was still dead.

"Sasuke!"

I looked around.

"Sasuke!"

I wanted the desperation in the sweet voice I thought I would never hear again to leave.

"Sakura," I managed to croak.

My eyes flashed open. She was there.

Her soft locks were held in a high ponytail that fell to her waist. Her porcelain face was pale and smears of blood and grime covered it. Her slender body was still outfitted in her ANBU black ops uniform. It was torn in some places and soaked with blood in others.

She must have just gotten back from her mission. She must have ignored her own discomfort and wounds to check on me. To see if _I _was alright.

She was here.

She was beautiful.

Her eyes were soft with concern and her fingers were smoothing my hair and caressing my face.

"What happened," she whispered.

I sat up and looked at her. Then I realized why her eyes were wide with wonder. Liquid was flowing down my face. I touched my cheek and stared in awe when I saw clear liquid. I was crying.

I

Was

Feeling

I looked back to her face to see her staring in shock and concern. I glanced back at my hand and let out a choked laugh.

"I can feel." I whispered to her.

She gave me a smile full of wonder and pure joy and enveloped me with her gentle embrace.

We sat there holding each other and I felt a couple of her own tears soak through my shirt onto my chest.

As I held her, I realized then that she was what I need.

"Don't leave me," I murmured against her hair.

I felt her tears increase and her lips curve into a smile.

I

Never

Have


End file.
